Two sides of me
by Katrina Ravensden
Summary: The Daleks are back and the Doctor, Rose and Sophie must enlist the help of Torchwood to fight them once again. However, something is seriously wrong with Sophie and the Doctor has to save not only the Earth but his sister too. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Doctor Who characters. All rights go to the BBC. P.S: this one turned out longer than I planned and is sort of a 2 parter
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I stir in my sleep.

"_Sophie, can you hear me?"_

_I nod and I realise the Doctor is crying._

"_Please, you can't leave me. I've only just found you and we've got things to do. Places to travel to and alien plots to foil"_

_My voice comes out a croak when I speak._

"_That sounds nice"_

"_Come on, you're a Time Lord and my sister. You can pull through and then it'll be me, you and Rose going where ever we want to"_

_I shakily reach up a hand to smooth his coat and he holds on to it for dear life. He's shaking with sorrow. He rests his forehead against mine and his sobs become harsher._

"_We could see anything?" I whisper._

"_Yes, anything, just don't go, not now. Please"_

_I look into his determined eyes._

"_I got to meet you. That's all I ever dreamt of since I was five. I found out that my stories were true and that you are my brother. I got to go on an adventure with you. I never thought this would happen... and I'm sorry"_

_I breathe the last words and close my eyes. Darkness. Peace._

I wake up with a start and look wildly around the little room that is my own. I sigh with relief. It was just a dream. I sit up slowly, running my hands through my tangled hair, before grabbing my jumper, shrugging it on and going off on a little walk through the Tardis.

I wander slowly past all the rooms until I come across one I haven't seen before. I tentatively open it and poke my head around the door. It's the same size as mine but that's where the similarities end. The only furniture in this room is a bed placed right in the middle and a desk with a chair placed in the corner. Seeing that the room is empty, I walk in further. I notice a coat stand just behind the door and slung over it is a long brown trench coat. _This is the Doctor's room_ I realise. I suddenly have the overwhelming urge to look around but I resist and run to the main console room.

The first thing I notice is that it's freezing cold. Then I see the Doctor standing at the open doors, looking out. I cross over to him and place my hand gently on his shoulder. He doesn't jump but turns his head to face me, a serious look dominating his eyes. I peer out into the darkness.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Just a place. Somewhere to stay for the night. I don't like drifting during the night. There's always the risk of bumping into something" he says quietly. I nod and look out again. The cold wind seems to go straight through me and I pull my jumper tightly around me in an attempt to keep the cold at bay. The Doctor shrugs off his jacket and places it around my shoulders. I smile gratefully at him.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"I know this place. Are you sure you chose it at random?" I ask, raising my eyebrow in a quizzical manner.

"Yeah" the Doctor nods, scratching the back of his neck.

I look once more and the view slowly comes into focus. Grass sodden with dew from the cold morning air. A red metal fence surrounding a small children's playground. A few trees here and there. And a road sign. 'Drake Court'

"Hang on. Drake Court that's... just around the corner from my estate!" I exclaim, looking at the Doctor with a bemused expression.

"Oh alright. But it was a bit random. It was the first place I thought of, after Cardiff" he says with a trace of a smile. I laugh and shake my head but I suddenly feel a strong pounding rip through my head. I sway to the side and place a hand to my temple; the Doctor placing his arms either side of me to stop me from falling.

"You alright?" he asks, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've been getting funny headaches lately but it's just a one off and then they go, as quick as they come" I reassure him. He smiles at me and I'm just about to close the doors when we hear a voice. A voice calling from the dead of night.

"Sophie!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I peer out into the darkness, as does the Doctor. By the dim light of a distant street lamp, we see a figure, stumbling about and occasionally putting their hand above their eyes, as if searching for something... or someone.

"Sophie! Where are you?" the voice calls.

I turn to the Doctor.

"Do you think they're calling me?" I whisper.

"I don't know" he murmurs.

"Sophie! It's Leah! Please Sophie, I know you're not dead! Sophie!"

I gasp and shut the doors, leaning against them once they're closed.

"Ok, it's definitely me" I confirm.

"How can you tell?" the Doctor asks.

"Well, for a start, as far as I know I'm the only Sophie that's 'died' recently and secondly, Leah is the name of my best friend from school. According to Jade, when she sent me that psychic paper with the message telling me that I had been officially pronounced dead, she also said that she heard that during the assembly in which the news of my death was broken, Leah jumped up and called the head teacher a liar" I rush, gasping at the end, trying to drag much needed air into my lungs.

"Oh, well, um..." The Doctor looks at me, lost for words.

"Well, that's it really. I can't go up to her, can I? She'd go mad" I say.

"Yeah, but Sophie, you 'died' over two weeks ago. Why is she out at this time calling your name as if you're a lost dog?" the Doctor says, gently opening the door again and peering out.

"Thanks! I'm a lost dog now am I?" I say, fisting my hands on my hips.

"No, that's not what I meant..." the Doctor mumbles.

"I'm just messing with you. I don't know why she's searching for me. Maybe she's delusional." I mutter.

"What, you're saying that your best friend still can't believe the fact that you're dead after two weeks so she's searching for you as if you're still missing?" the Doctor asks, his voice rising with disbelief.

"Well, um, yeah" I say. "But she lives around here. She knows it's not safe to go out at this time, especially with my unexplained death still hanging over people like a big, black, unsolvable cloud"

The Doctor shrugs.

"Oh well. Hopefully she'll get the message soon and go home" he says. Even though it hurts, I have to agree, and he's just about to shut the doors when I spot something that makes all the hairs on my body stand on end.

"Doctor, look!" I whisper urgently.

"What?"

"Look, over there. That blue light. It's moving" I say.

"No, that's impossible. It can't be..." the Doctor mutters, his eyes wide.

"What, what is it?" I ask, now conscious of the fact that the 'thing' is moving towards Leah.

"I'm sorry, Sophie, there's nothing I can do" the Doctor mutters.

I look at him, then turn back and watch. The blue light comes to a stop and so does Leah.

"Who are you?" she asks, her voice tiny and frightened.

Suddenly, two white lights flash and the 'thing' speaks in a grating, crackly voice that makes my heart leap into my throat.

"_Exterminate!"_

Suddenly, a brilliant white beam shoots out from nowhere and hits Leah square in the chest. It's so powerful that it illuminates her body so that her skeleton and internal organs can be seen as clear as a neon sign. Her shrill scream rings out clearly through the estate and after what seems like an eternity, the white beam vanishes and Leah's body crumples to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Daleks!" the Doctor exclaims before slamming the doors shut and rushing to the console.

"Wait! What about Leah? What did that... Dalek do to her?" I exclaim.

"It killed her. I'm sorry Sophie but she's dead" the Doctor mutters. I gasp as a searing pain lances through me and tears slip slowly down my face. The Doctor stops what he's doing and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey, shush. I know, it hurts. I lost all of my people in the Time war against the Daleks. I know how it hurts. But we have got to get out of here. I thought Rose and I destroyed the Daleks a long time ago but maybe a few survived... I don't know. But for now, we run" the Doctor says with a determined voice. He lets me go and together we prepare the Tardis for flight.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Torchwood. It's the only safe place for now. Just until I think of a plan. Besides, you can see Jade again" the Doctor says with a wink. This lifts my spirits marginally and I start to operate normally but still with stiff, mechanical movements. The movements of a disconnected person suffering a great loss. The Doctor places his hand over mine just as I reach for the start lever.

"We can mourn her later. I promise" he says quietly. I nod and he lets go of my hand. I pull down the lever and the Tardis gives a sideways lurch, sending us flying. We both scramble, trying to bring the Tardis under control. Suddenly, Rose came stumbling into the room, looking very tired.

"Why are we on the move?" she mumbles.

"Rose, I don't know how else to put this but, the Daleks are back and we need to go to Torchwood. Now"

Her eyes widen and she rushes off. A few minutes later, she's back, changed and ready for anything. The Tardis gives another lurch and then a bump.

"Torchwood" the Doctor announces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

All three of us step out of the Tardis only to be met by a squad of armed guards,

"Oh, hello" the Doctor says, his voice high and surprised.

"At ease men" comes a familiar voice. The men put down their guns and regard us intently. Suddenly, Captain Jack walks around the corner, Jade behind him.

"Jade!" I cry, rushing forward to give her a hug.

"Argh, zombie!" Jade cries but it soon turns to laughter. "I'm only kidding" she says. I smile and ruffle her hair.

"Gah! Sophie, not the hair!"

I laugh but the pounding makes a brief, unwelcome return and I cry out in pain before swaying and falling backwards. The Doctor catches me before I hit the floor.

"You ok?" he asks. I nod carefully and he sets me back on my feet, watching me carefully before he lets me go.

"So, Doctor, what brings you here?" Jack asks. The Doctor regards him with a serious look on his face.

"The Daleks are back"

Jack's eyes widen to the size of saucers and there is a sudden flurry of activity. Me, Rose and the Doctor set off after Jack and Jade to their floor. Jack grabs a radio which appears to be attached to an overhead sound system.

"All units on red alert. Repeat. All units on red alert... the Daleks are back!"

Suddenly, numerous alarm bells sound and flashing red lights illuminate the whole floor. I'm momentarily transported back to my first adventure with the Doctor. How the Tardis' power was being drained and the Tardis was left in emergency setting: all red lights and alarm bells.

"Sophie!" the Doctor calls, snapping me back to reality.

"Right, sorry, what's the plan?" I say.

"Well, first, we have to find it" the Doctor mutters, fishing out his glasses from his pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Doctor and I study the screen which now shows all the CCTV footage for Drake Court for the past 24 hours. The Doctor zooms the tape forward and suddenly, the Tardis appears in double the time. Then we spot Leah stumbling about the street.

"What time is this?" I ask.

"1:43 am" the Doctor replies.

I sigh and turn my attention back to the screen... just in time to see my best friend get exterminated. I gasp as the searing pain in my chest returns. I bury my face in the Doctor's shoulder as great, body-racking sobs take over.

"Shh, I'm sorry Sophie" the Doctor murmurs, enfolding me in his arms and resting his head on top of mine. I'm no longer making any noise but silent sobs still rack my body as they slowly turn to shuddering, drawn out breaths. The Doctor lets me go and turns back to the computer. He presses a series of buttons and the screen changes. The dalek is moving along the street, pausing every so often to scan its surroundings.

"Where's this?" I whisper.

"The next street along," the Doctor explains, "I'm tracking its movements, we need to see where it's gone". The Doctor sighs and we study the screen, zooming through the endless, boring footage until...

"There!" the Doctor yells and slams the keyboard, freezing the picture and making me jump.

"What? What's that light around the Dalek?" I ask, watching bemused as the Doctor grabs a pile of papers, flicks through them and then throws them on the floor, yelling in frustration. He runs his hand through his hair and then claps his hands, making me jump again.

"Ha! A ship! They must have a ship stationed over Earth!" he yells and I grin.

"So we can fight them?" I ask, my voice sounding falsely hopeful.

"Oh yes. We've just got to find the coordinates and we'll go in the Tardis," he rushes. "Jack, Rose, um... Jade! We're going Dalek hunting. Me, Sophie and Rose will go get the Tardis, bring it up. You two reverse those coordinates and see if you can get a satellite image of the ship! Go, go, go!" The Doctor yells before grabbing me and Rose by the hand and running like a mad man to the stairs. We run as fast as we can without tripping and soon, we're back at the Tardis. After a few little flicks of various switches, we have taken off and landed again. The door opens and Jack runs in closely followed by Jade.

"Right, Doctor, here's the coordinates. Let's go catch us a Dalek!" Jade whoops. I smirk. Anything like this seemed 'cool' to Jade and not even the prospect of a Dalek could dampen her mood.

I pull down the main lever and with a familiar lurch, we're off, flying ever upwards towards whatever lays ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Tardis bumps as she lands. The only sound is the collective sound of our breath and the distant and faded humming of machinery. The Doctor tiptoes over to the door and opens it slightly then throws it wide open.

"We're on a planet. Not a ship" the Doctor exclaims. The rest of us all rush after him and indeed, we find ourselves on the surface of an extremely dusty and rocky planet, little weeds barely making it through the cracks in the ground.

"Where are we then?" Rose asks.

"I'm not sure. Come on, let's go find out" the Doctor says, suddenly rushing off in a random direction. Suddenly, there is a hail of gun fire coming from the sides.

"GET DOWN!" the Doctor cries. I throw myself onto the floor and wait. The gun fire ceases and I hear heavy footsteps racing towards us.

"Show your selves" a rough voice barks. Almost at the same time, all five of us roll onto our backs and sit up, looking up in bewilderment at our attackers.

"It's ok, they're human" says the man with the rough voice. He extends a rather grubby hand to me but I shake my head and then fall backwards in pain.

"Sophie!"

Rose is at my side in a second and then the Doctor.

"You ok? If you're too sick you can stay in the Tardis with someone" the Doctor says. I shake my head, trying as best as I can to ignore the pain.

"I'm fine, it's nothing, really. I'll hold us all up like this. I'm fine"

The Doctor regards me intently for a few more seconds and then helps me up. All five of us turn to look at the others: four people, all dressed in what appear to be army suits and all carrying very high tech guns. Three men and one woman. The guy with the rough voice speaks up.

"Sorry about that. I thought you might have been aliens and we got enough of them with these blasted Daleks without needing anymore. I'm Major Luke Shipman. This is my crew: Harry, Adam and Michelle"

We all nod and the Doctor steps forward.

"Lovely to meet you all. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose, Sophie, Jack and Jade"

The others nod back at us.

"So, Doctor, what are y'all doing on a –"

Suddenly, Shipman is interrupted by a familiar grating voice that makes my scalp prickle with fear.

"_Humans found! Humans found! Exterminate!"_

Then we are running. Running away from the Tardis and towards a battered old ship that looks like it once belonged in a war.

"Come on, that's my ship. It'll be safe in there. God damn it, come on!" Shipman growls. I can tell the Doctor is debating on the Tardis or the ship but his mind is soon made up when a fleet of five Daleks come into view and past the Tardis, blocking off our retreat.

"Come on! Do you wanna die or something? Hurry up!" Shipman barks at us and despite the pounding in my head threatening to rip me apart, I grab the Doctor's hand and pull him towards the open door of Shipman's ship.

"_Halt or you will be exterminated!"_

We run faster and the Doctor and I leap into the ship. The youngest of Shipman's crew, Adam, is not quite as fast and the Daleks soon glide into view behind him.

"Run boy! Goddamn it run!" Shipman barks, encouraged by Michelle and Harry. He's almost at the door when...

"_Exterminate!"_

The same brilliant white beam shoots out from the Daleks arm and hits Adam square in the small of the back. He lights up just like Leah and his screams fill the ship like poisonous gas – deadly and unwanted. After an age to us but a few minutes to reality, Adam falls, dead, onto the floor of the ship. I drag him inside but the door stays put.

"_Elevate!"_

"Run!" the Doctor yells just as a Dalek floats into the ship.

"_Exterminate!"_ the Dalek cries, its voice rising as if angered.

"Yeah? Exterminate indeed!" cries Michelle. She throws something at the Dalek and there is a loud clang, followed by smoke and then an explosion which sent us all flying backwards. I land in a crumpled heap next to the Doctor, the pain in my head stronger than ever. The shockwaves soon cease and the smoke clears.

"Sophie, are you alright?" The Doctor crawls over to me and checks for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine" I mutter. He flashes me a quick grin and slowly gets up.

"Rose, Jack, Jade! Are you ok?" the Doctor yells.

"We're fine" Jack replies.

"Harry and Michelle. Y'all ok?" came Shipman's deep voice.

"We're ok" came the replies.

"What was that?" Rose asks Michelle.

"Electro-magnetic bomb. Locks on and short circuits everything. That Dalek can't see, move or kill" Michelle replies, pride reflected in her voice.

"But how? Nothing works on the Daleks!" Jack exclaims.

"We're Dalek bounty hunters. We do this for a living so we have to create the technology to do it. Which reminds me. You two," Shipman says, pointing to Michelle and Harry. "Get that thing locked up and get it's eyestalk off. That's our bonus there"

"Really? That's so cool!" Jade exclaims but the Doctor is shaking his head.

"There are more of you? I've met Dalek bounty hunters before. They captured a Dalek once and it all went wrong. Three of them are dead and the other two were made redundant. So whatever you do, don't touch it. One touch and it can register your DNA – it'll start working again. Also, don't take it's eyestalk off. You can never be too sure with Daleks. It may still be alive inside. And, don't even think about trying to interrogate it" The Doctor says.

"Now listen here, _Doctor_," Shipman growled, spitting out the word 'Doctor' as if it were an expletive. "This is my ship and while you're on board, you'll follow my rules so unless you're looking for trouble, you'd best stay outta my way" Shipman says before storming off down the hall, followed by Michelle. Harry gently picks up Adam's lifeless body and follows the others.

Tired of sitting on the floor, I struggle to get up, using a metal pipe to pull myself up. The Doctor grabs my hand and helps me but as soon as I am up, the room dips and blurs. The last thing I remember before losing consciousness is the Doctor catching me, fear blazing in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I feel… warm. There are quiet voices in the darkness. One is the Doctor. I can feel a hand holding mine. I think there is a blanket over me. I don't open my eyes but I listen intently to the quiet conversation being held.

"How is she Doctor?" It's Rose. I feel something damp brush against my forehead.

"She's worse. Much worse. She's got fever and her heart rate has slowed so it's the equivalent of just one heart" _I'm dying?_

"What's causing it? What's wrong with her?" It's Jade. She sounds as if she's been crying.

The Doctor sighs and I hear the others move closer and sit down.

"Sophie is part Time Lord. She is half human, half Time Lord and she's been like this for a year and a few months. And over this time, her body has been merging the two sets of DNA together. But it's gone wrong. Her human DNA is mutating… and it's killing her" the Doctor explains, his voice wavering at the end.

_I think I have been shattered into a million pieces._

The door opens and heavy footsteps that could only belong to Shipman walk in.

"Can anyone do engineering? We need a hand fixing the door" he barks.

"I can" came Jade's reply.

"I'll come with you" Jack says and they both leave.

The damp thing brushes against my temple and I feel someone brush my hair off my forehead. The Doctor sighs.

"She'll be fine Doctor. She can regenerate, remember?" Rose says in an attempt to lift the Doctor's spirits.

"Not properly and a regeneration would only speed up the process" the Doctor mutters.

"Well… why don't you go for a walk? Clear your head. You've been sitting here for three hours straight. Go on. I'll look after Sophie"

The Doctor tightens his grip on my hand.

"I'm not leaving her. It's my fault this has happened so it's my responsibility to help her" he mutters. Rose shuffles closer and I open my eyes a fraction. Rose is resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"It's not your fault," she murmurs. "You couldn't help what happened"

"But I'm going to fix it. There's a way I can make Sophie a proper Time Lord. But it's painful" The Doctor rests his fist against his cheek and frowns.

"But it'll save her, yeah?" Rose asks in a hopeful voice.

"Yes. I'll basically take a concentrated form of my DNA, put it in this special watch and attach it to this machine that completely rewrites your biology. Sophie wears the machine and becomes a proper Time Lord. She'll also regenerate so that the process can complete. But it does mean that…" the Doctor trails off, his brow furrowed.

"Mean what?" Rose asks.

My head is reeling with information.

"It means that her genes would have information from mine. Sophie wouldn't be my sister anymore… she'd be my daughter" the Doctor murmurs.

Rose gasps. "But that's not so bad, is it?"

The Doctor looks at her and smiles. "No, not at all"

I sigh and open my eyes properly, bringing the Doctor's attention back to me.

"Sophie!" he cries, his eyes alight with relief and happiness.

"Hey" I whisper.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, brushing the damp thing, which turns out to be a cloth, over my forehead again.

"I'm fine, much better" I say, managing a smile. The Doctor smiles back but then frowns.

"Wait, did you hear any of our conversation?" he asks.

"Yes" I whisper. He takes my hand again.

"Ok. I was just wondering. How much?"

"Pretty much all of it… and if it's the only option other than dying, I'll do it" I say, sitting up awkwardly.

The Doctor looks at me, stunned. Then, he beams at me and hugs me gently. Rose places something on my lap.

"Michelle gave me these. They're spare clothes. They should fit" she says. I wonder why she's done this but then I realise I'm still in my pyjamas.

"Oh, um, thanks Rose" I smile at her. I then look around. I'm in a small room that contains a round table with four chairs, two arm chairs that look old and worn down and I'm sitting on a sofa that's in the same condition.

"This is the ships sitting area. They put Adam's body in the medical bay" the Doctor mumbles apologetically.

"It's fine" I say and I swing my legs off and get up to go get changed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After changing (to my surprise the clothes fitted fine) I go off in search of the Doctor. I find him fixing the door with Jade and Harry. He's laying sideways, his jacket slung over a box and he's fixing the hinges with the sonic screwdriver. I clear my throat and he jerks his head upwards, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on a metal pipe. I also note with little interest that the Dalek has been moved.

"Hey. How are you feeling now?"

"I told you. I'm fine. How are you guys getting on with the door?" I ask. Jade stops drilling for a minute.

"It's a bloody tough door. I don't know what keeps it shut but it sure as hell don't wanna work now" she mutters. I laugh and ruffle her hair. She glares at me and I think she is about to make a remark when the great metal door clangs shut, making us jump about ten feet backwards. The Doctor jumps up, screwdriver in hand and looking very pleased with himself.

"But... how did you... grrr" Jade splutters.

"Simple hydraulics system. Magnetises the door shut. Drills won't work" the Doctor says. I grin and shake my head.

"60"

The Doctor spins around and looks at me.

"What did you just say?" he asks. I frown.

"Nothing" I mutter.

"You said 60" he says. I frown again.

"No, I didn't. What are you on about?" I say, annoyed.

"Sophie, you did say 60. I heard you" Jade murmurs.

"I did not say 60!" I shout.

"Hey, ok. Just let me look quickly" the Doctor mutters before placing his hands either side of my head. I expect to see his mind but I can't. I'm met with an annoying emptiness.

"Doctor, why can't I see into your mind? I've always been able to do that, why can't I do it now?"I whisper.

"It's the collision. The merging of the two sets of DNA inside you. All that stuff you heard while you were sort of asleep. It's stopped you being able to see into my mind... but it's also on a countdown of some sorts. Now you're up and active, the process has sped up" he mutters quickly.

"But how? My head doesn't hurt" I murmur, worried.

"I don't know but what I do know is that we've got 60, well, 59 minutes and 30 seconds until the collision completes itself and you die..." the Doctor trails off, his words hanging in the air like a big, ugly cloud. He takes his hands away and I open my eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll defeat the Daleks, get back to the Tardis and I'll get you sorted. Rose!" he calls. Rose pokes her head out of the sitting room.

"Stay with Sophie. The collision has sped up. If she counts down randomly, don't worry too much. It's a warning to let us know how long she's got left. If it starts to get low and we're not off this ship, let me know" the Doctor says, exasperated. I huff a little at the fact I now seem to be just an issue and from out of nowhere, I hear a voice.

_Do it. Show him you are angry._

I frown but suddenly, a huge overwhelming sensation overtakes me. Possessed and unknowing of my actions, I grab the sonic screwdriver out of the Doctor's hand and turn it up high. I point it at the lock and hold down the button until there's a small shower of sparks and the door slides open again. I throw the screwdriver on to the box and storm off down the corridor, the image of the Doctor's shocked face still fresh in my mind. I run through the ship until I come to a new corridor. The Dalek is in an open storage container, it's arms and body chained to the wall... and its eyestalk is missing. I want to run back to the Doctor but I'm still a little mad. I rush past the Dalek and curl up on top of another large box that's under some pipes. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

"Sophie? Sophie where are you? Sophie!"

I open my eyes and Rose is standing next to me.

"42" I mutter, then my eyes spring open.

"Did you just say 42?" Rose whispers, her eyes wide.

"I think so. Never mind about that. The Dalek, it's chained up down there. Did you see it?" I ask. Rose shakes her head.

"I came the other way. If it's chained up, it's fine. You didn't touch it did you?" she asks.

"No but listen..." I plead but Rose cuts me off.

"The Doctor sent me to look for you. Wanted to know if you were feeling ok, you know, emotionally. That was quite an outburst you had back there. He's currently fixing the door again" she says with a slight laugh. I frown.

"What outburst? Did I have an outburst? I just remember finding the Dalek and then waking up here. Why's he fixing the door again? Did something happen?" I say. Rose frowns at me.

"Don't you remember? You got angry and broke the door using the sonic screwdriver" she says quietly. I shake my head.

"I never did that Rose... anyway; we've got to tell the Doctor about the Dalek. I don't know when or who but someone took the eyestalk off"

Rose's eyes widen and that's when we hear it. A faint, grating voice coming from the hallway.

"Doc...tor"

Rose and I rush down the hallway to the Dalek.

"Doc...tor!" The Dalek says, this time stronger and the lights on its dome flashing.

"41" I mutter under my breath. Rose looks at me but shakes her head.

"Come on. We need the Doctor" She grabs my hand and suddenly we're rushing through the corridors to the Doctor.

We find him in the sitting area with Jack and Jade.

"Doctor, we..." Rose starts but he silences her quickly.

"What was that?" he asks me quietly. I frown.

"What was what?" I say. His eyes narrow in confusion.

"Doctor, she doesn't remember breaking the door" Rose whispers. The Doctor regards me almost suspiciously before turning to Rose.

"What's wrong?" he says gently.

"We found the Dalek. It's chained up in another corridor, in some sort of storage room... and its eyestalk is gone. It's also waking up. It said your name twice. Also..." Rose rushes.

"40" I murmur. The Doctor looks at me in alarm.

"Sophie's countdown is near 40" Rose finishes her sentence.

"Ok, ok, right. We've got forty minutes. So, if the Dalek is awake, let's talk to it. Come on" the Doctor mutters and turns around on his heel... right into the path of Major Luke Shipman.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You will forbid yourself from doing anything else Doctor or you and your little friends will be thrown outta this ship before you can blink" Shipman growls.

"But if that Dalek is awake then it's active and pretty soon it'll learn how to operate again, whether it can see or not! Let me talk to it, find out what it was doing on that planet. Then I'll let you do whatever!" The Doctor pleads but Shipman just fixes him with a stony glare.

"The Daleks were on that planet because they've built a whole mining system underground. I don't know what they're mining but that's up to them. We were only there to hunt some" Shipman says flatly. "Michelle, Harry! Get the tools. I wanna little chat with our Dalek. Then it can be dumped overboard" Shipman barks. Michelle and Harry slip silently out of a room and scuttle off down the hallway.

"You cannot be serious Shipman! Open up that Dalek and you're as good as dead!" The Doctor yells. Suddenly, Shipman grabs the Doctor by the lapels of his jacket and pins him against the wall.

"Now listen to me Doctor! I've told you once. My ship, my rules! If I wanna interrogate a bloody Dalek, I will do it with no hesitation. That thing killed one of my crew. Now I'm gonna make sure it pays!" Shipman yells; spit flying into the Doctors face. Shipman releases his grip and the Doctor falls to the fall.

"Shipman, just listen..." the Doctor mutters but he's soon thrown sideways into the opposite wall by Shipman. He crumples to the floor and stays there, his head resting against his knees. Rose rushes over to him and I stand in front of Shipman, anger rising up in me. Jack suddenly places a hand on my shoulder.

"Alright Shipman. The Doctor was just trying to help you but if you won't listen then I'll make sure they give you a decent headstone"

Shipman narrows his eyes and storms off down the corridor. I smile at Jack and then rush over to the Doctor who is struggling to get up.

"Hey. Just stay still for a bit" I whisper before checking for any injuries. Suddenly, the sound of something being dragged through metal echoes through the corridors and the Doctor is up on his feet and running towards the sound, followed closely by the rest of us. We turn a corner a see Harry and Michelle both handling a giant chainsaw that is slowly slicing through the Dalek's front.

"NO! STOP! I SAID STOP!" The Doctor yells but Shipman just glares at him with a deathly malevolence flaring in his eyes. The Doctor frowns but is soon distracted at the Dalek's front suddenly opens on hinges and the sound of escaping gas fills our ears. Soon, the stench of something wrong fills the corridor and it's all I can do not to throw up. I can see Jack and Jade having the same problem. Only the Doctor and Rose seem to not be affected.

I inch forward, wary of Shipman, and take a look. The 'thing' inside looks like a squid with one giant eye in the middle of its forehead and slime is oozing down the damaged casing.

"Dude, you sure are ugly" Harry mutters.

"Shut it Jackson" Shipman growls and Harry steps back. Shipman crouches down and leans closer to the Dalek which seems to shrink back into its casing.

"I am Major Luke Shipman. You are on board the Flaireves. You are our prisoner. Do you understand?" Shipman barks. The Dalek makes no reply.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Shipman shouts. The Doctor steps forward.

"It won't answer you" he says.

"Yes it will Doctor, just you watch" Shipman growls. "You two, get it out of the case" Michelle and Harry step forward with large hooks.

"Shipman, seriously, if you take it out of its casing, you'll kill it!" The Doctor cries. I take his arm and he turns to look at me.

"If they wanna get their hands thirty then fine. Just leave them to it" I say. The Doctor looks at me quizzically.

"Did you say thirty?" he asks.

"No I said thirty. I mean dirty!" I say and then look at him with worried eyes. "What am I gonna do?" I whimper. The Doctor hugs me briefly.

"You are gonna do nothing. Don't worry about it. I've got a plan" he says with a wink. I smile and we all slowly retreat back down the corridor, ignored by Shipman and his crew. Once we are around the corner, we rush through the ship until we come across the control room. The Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver and holds it against the number pad. A small shower of sparks erupts and the door slide open. We slip in quietly and the door shuts. The Doctor locks it again and suddenly jumps over the desk and plonks down into the spinney chair that faces the controls.

"Right, let's get started"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Doctor starts flicking various switches and levers on the main dash board and all of a sudden, the ship jerks forward and begins to slowly fly forwards.

"That'll bring the others running, won't it Doctor?" Jack asks.

"Yup. Why do you think I locked the door from the inside and broke the pad?" the Doctor says. I grin and Rose laughs.

"So, what's this plan then?" I ask, leaning against the dashboard as I would do in the Tardis.

"I'm gonna fly this ship back to the planet we were on. Then, I'll get to the Tardis, help you, find out what the Daleks are up to and stop it with my wibbley wobbly timey wimey knowledge" he says with a grin that makes me laugh. I look up and notice the others are at a safe distance so they won't hear.

"So," I say, crouching down and resting against the chair. "Dad, huh?" I say. The Doctor's eyes flick down to mine.

"Yeah, I suppose" he murmurs. I frown.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say.

"I've been a dad before Sophie... and I lost them. Lost my family. You're the only one left besides me" he says with such sadness that my heart twists. I hug him gently.

"Well... I'll, um. Jeez, I actually don't know what to say to that" I say, laughing gently. The Doctor smiles.

"It doesn't matter. All that does matter is getting this ship back and you to the Tardis" he says. I grin and stand up.

"What was that planet called anyway?" I ask. The Doctor taps a small screen and a small map of the surrounding area pops up. The Doctor taps in coordinates and an image of the planet suddenly appears.

"Alvega. Sounds interesting" I say but the Doctor is staring wide eyed with horror at the screen.

"That's impossible" he whispers.

"Why? Why is that impossible?" I say, worried that he is worried.

"No wonder the Daleks were there. Alvega is the closest planet to Skaro, the home planet of the Daleks. They tried to invade Alvega ages ago and they were defeated but now it looks like they've won. If the Daleks are mining in Alvega that must mean that... Of course!" he yells, making the rest of us jump.

"If the Daleks are mining in Alvega that must mean that they have found out about the Alvegan puzzle pieces" he cries.

"The what?" Rose says.

"The Alvegan puzzle pieces. The key to the atom bomb that can destroy anything! Well, anything made of atoms which is pretty much, everything" the Doctor rushes but we just stare at him blankly. He frowns and then flops in the chair again and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Years and years ago, the people of Alvega created an atom bomb using material they had stolen from Skaro. The Alevgans used this material to create a bomb that could destroy anything made up of atoms, even Daleks because a) Daleks have atoms in them and b) the bomb was made using Dalek material so it's really effective on them. The Alvegans then made up seven puzzle pieces that when put together form a key that activates the bomb which is currently stored in one of the underground vaults in Alvega. The key would be put into the side and then the force of the bomb would blow up not only Alvega but Skaro as well"

"A suicide mission" Jack mutters. The Doctor nods. "But why are the Daleks looking for it? If it kills them then why do they want it?" Jack says.

"The effects of an atom bomb can be reversed. So, if the Daleks reverse the bomb and then activate it, they could create Daleks instead of killing them" the Doctor mutters.

"So the Daleks want the key so they can create like, an army or something?" Rose asks and the Doctor nods again, seeming lost for words.

"But if they are already looking for the key, that implies that they already have the bomb" Jade says.

"Not necessarily. The bomb is also stored underground so they can find the keys and the bomb at the same time" I say.

"But the Daleks can't mine properly. They usually get people to do it" the Doctor murmurs.

"But who would do that? Who would work for the Daleks?" Jack scoffs.

"Anyone who wants to keep their life" the Doctor mutters. "But you're right Jack. Who? Who is helping them..." I frown and then it hits me. I jump up, surprising the Doctor who looks at me expectantly.

"25!" I shout then frown. Jade giggles behind me and I glare at her.

"25?" the Doctor questions me.

"Never mind that, it's the stupid countdown. I was going to say the Alvegans. If the Daleks successfully invaded Alvega then they would have taken the Alvegans hostage, yes?" I say.

"Oh yes! Oh good work Sophie!" the Doctor cries and then picks me up and spins me round, something he hasn't done in a long time. Suddenly, a little bleeping noise goes off.

"We're coming into orbit" the Doctor says before gently tilting the ship downwards. Suddenly, there is a loud pounding coming from the other side of the door.

"DOCTOR! THIS IS MAJOR LUKE SHIPMAN AND I DEMAND THAT YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BLOW IT OFF ITS BLOODY HINGES!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Doctor leaps up from the chair and strolls casually over to the door. I quickly take control and guide the ship into landing.

"I'm sorry Shipman but you wouldn't listen. We've got a problem of our own and I need my ship to fix it. Anyway, we found out what the Daleks were mining for on Alvega. _Without_ interrogating one" the Doctor says. "How did it go with you? Get anything interesting? Or was it a load of gurgling nonsense?"

"It's none of your business" Shipman growls. The Doctor smirks.

"It didn't talk did it?"

"...no" came the reply. The Doctor smiles triumphantly and opens the door a fraction.

"All the way Doctor" Shipman mutters.

"No, I think I'll keep it like this until we land" the Doctor says. Shipman sighs and slumps against the door.

"I have to say. It took you long enough to realise we were moving" the Doctor says.

"Yeah. I guess we're just so used to the ship moving slowly we can't tell between drifting and actually flying" Shipman mutters. I pull up the handbrake and the ship gently bumps onto the surface of Alvega.

"We're here" I announce. The Doctor grins and crosses over to the panel. Shipman clears his throat but when no one opens the door, uses his own brute strength to push it sideways.

"How far away are we from the nearest mining point?" the Doctor mutters to himself, tapping a few buttons.

"20" I say then clamp a hand over my mouth.

"20 what? Miles, metres, yards, feet... ooohhhh. Countdown, right" The Doctor says, nodding and turning back to the panel, blushing slightly. He taps a key and a map of outside pops up.

"We're 30 miles away" Shipman grumbles. The Doctor smiles.

"Great. Let's go" he says before grabbing his coat and heading for the door. He pushes past Shipman and I follow but Shipman grabs my arm at the last minute. I gasp and the Doctor whirls around, his calm expression quickly replaced with anger and fear. Shipman wraps a very muscled arm around my chest, pinning my arms to my side and as he straightens up, I'm slightly lifted off the floor. Damn my height issue.

"Let her go Shipman. I mean it when I say I've been in this situation before and I nearly lost her. I'm not gonna let that happen again. So, let her go. Now" the Doctor says in a clam voice but there's an undertone that screams of deadliness.

"Not until you tell me what you are, why you were on Alvega in the first place and how you know so much about the Daleks. There's something weird about you Doctor and all your friends to. So, start talking" Shipman hisses, tightening his grip on me and causing me to whimper. The Doctor sighs and sits down in a chair.

"I'm a Timelord and so is Sophie, well, she's part Timelord and my sister. I was on Alvega because, well, me and the Daleks, we're enemies. There was a huge fight between my people and them, etcetera, etcetera, all of my people were lost and lots of the Daleks. I met them again a few years back and I _thought_ Rose and I had destroyed them for good that time but then they turned up on Earth and killed someone which I didn't like so I found the coordinates of their ship and I landed on Alvega. AND I know so much about the Daleks because they are a Timelord's oldest enemy and I am their oldest enemy. Now, let her go" the Doctor said, gasping for air at the end.

Shipman frowns and starts to loosen his grip on me but then tightens it again and I can clearly see all the muscles in the Doctors jaw tense. My eyes catch the Doctors and I mouth "15" at him. His eyes widen and he steps forward but Shipman tightens his grip even more.

"One more step and I'll snap her like a twig" Shipman growls. Suddenly, there is a loud thud from behind and Shipman first cries out in pain then sways forward and collapses, unconscious, onto the ground, slightly squashing me underneath him. The Doctor helps me up and I turn to see Jade holding her boot in her hand, hastily trying to put it back on. I giggle and hug her.

"Thanks for that" I say. She grins.

"Hey, anytime some lunatic grabs you, I'll be there to knock him out" she says with a goofy grin that makes me laugh.

"Come on, we've got to get going and stop the Daleks from getting those puzzle pieces" the Doctor says before dashing off, closely followed by us.

We dash to the door just as Michelle and Harry come around the corner.

"Where are you guys going? Where's Shipman?" Michelle demands.

"We're going to stop the Daleks and Shipman's currently out cold on the floor of the control room. Have a nice day now!" Jack says in a flat tone before we all jump out the door and sprint across the rocky surface of Alvega. We all throw ourselves down behind a giant rock to catch our breath when suddenly, we hear the sound of the Flaireves engines roaring into life and turn to see the great ship slowly taking off.

"Well, we don't really need them anyway" Rose mutters. The Doctor grins at her and she grins back until she spots something behind the Doctor and her eyes widen in fear and her mouth opens slightly. We all frown and that's when we hear it.

"_Halt! Humans found! You will now be taken prisoner!"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

We all swivel round to be met with a squad of five Daleks. The Doctor sighs and I grip his hand. He looks at me sadly.

"I'm sorry everyone" he mutters and my heart twists in guilt. I suddenly fling my arms around him, both catching him off guard and causing him to fall backwards against the rock. After a beat, he enfolds me in his arms.

"It's not your fault" I whisper into his shoulder.

"Yes it is. I'm sorry Sophie. I'm so so sorry. If they take us to their ship then we won't get back to the Tardis in time and I just can't..." the Doctor murmurs, his voice trailing off at the end.

"Can't what?" I whisper.

"I can't lose anyone else. I just can't. I can't go back to being the last Timelord!" he says, his voice wavering and rising slightly, like he is close to tears. I hug him tighter.

"We'll figure something out" I say and shakily, I get to my feet and look the lead Dalek.

"What do you want?" I say, defiantly. I feel the Doctor tugging on my hand.

"Sophie, don't do this" he whispers. I just help him up and the others slowly get up behind us.

"_You are fit for work. You will come with us and work in the mines. Resistance is futile. Any resistance will result in immediate extermination!"_ the head Dalek grates. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just go ten" I mutter then freeze. I just said ten. I turn to look at the Doctor who is regarding me with the same fearful expression... and that's when I break down. Collapse sobbing into his arms, my legs trembling so much that they buckle and I fall, the Doctor catching me and hauling me back up into his arms.

"Shh, I will fix this. I promise. I'm gonna fix everything" he murmurs. Rose has joined us and I can see through the blurriness of my tears that she's crying too. She pats my back and we all slowly follow the Daleks across the planet surface to the mine entrance. We arrive at a huge gaping hole with rocky steps leading down.

"_Humans will descend!"_ the head Dalek cries. Rose grabs the Doctors hand.

"Doctor, what's down there?" she asks in a hushed tone.

"The mining expedition" he whispers. Suddenly, one of the Daleks turns on Jade.

"_You! You have time travel technology. You are an enemy! You will be exterminated!" _it cries, pointing to the teleport cuff on Jade's wrist.

"No! It doesn't work. It's dead! IT DOESN'T WORK!" she cries, tears spilling down her face. Jack stands in front of her.

"She's telling the truth. I swear to you! Please, don't kill her! She's my daughter!" Jack pleads. Suddenly, Jade is sprinting across the planet surface.

"Jade! Come back! COME BACK!" Jack yells.

"_Halt or you will be exterminated!" _ the Dalek cries, its shrill voice echoing into the distance. But Jade doesn't stop running.

"_Exterminate!"_ the Dalek cries and the same white beam shoots out from its arm and hits Jade square in the back, illuminating her for seconds and then releasing her and letting her fall, dead, to the ground.

"NOOOO!" Jack cries and he falls to his knees, sobbing.

"JADE! JADE! NO!" I scream as I struggle out of the Doctor's grip and rush over to Jades body. I too sink to my knees and sob inconsolably over her body. I'm vaguely aware of footsteps and I suddenly feel the Doctors hands on my shoulder.

"Sophie, shh, come here" he says softly, pulling me into a hug. I bury my face into his neck and cry. Loud, howling sobs that sound like an animal rather than a human.

"Bring her back! Doctor, please, bring her back!" I scream, hitting him on the shoulder. He tightens his grip around me.

"I can't, it's too late. I'm sorry Sophie"

"_You will come with us now or you will be exterminated!"_ the Dalek grates. Suddenly, moved by anger and grief, I jump up and stare it in the eye.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HER! SHE WAS SCARED!" I scream, hot tears still streaming down my face and my throat burns.

"Sophie, just calm down. Let me handle this ok? Otherwise we're all dead" the Doctor whispers. He walks almost calmly up to the Dalek.

"Take us to the mining area. We are healthy. We will work for you. There is no need for any more death" he says quietly. The Dalek looks at him before swivelling around and moving across the planet, back to the entrance. After walking down the stairs in silence, we find ourselves in a large cavern. At the end of it is a door with some sort of scanner next to it. I gasp.

"Doctor, is that a..." I whisper.

"Yes it is. I'm sorry" he whispers back. Rose taps my shoulder.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she whispers. We are stopped at the end and I turn to look at her.

"It's a DNA scanner... I'm sorry guys" I say, my voice hoarse with more unshed tears. Rose gasps and Jack sighs.

"_Place your hand on the scanner!"_ the guard Dalek orders. Suddenly, Rose grabs the Doctors hand.

"No! You can't do this... please" she says in a small voice. The Doctor shakes his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Rose. They'll take me, lock me up. But you three will be taken to work for them. Just, don't resist and look after Sophie yeah?" he says with a bittersweet smile. Rose nods and lets him go. He places his hand on the scanner and his DNA is registered. All at once, the Daleks go mental and I have to fight the overwhelming urge to laugh at how scared they are.

"_Alert! Alert! It is the Doctor! It is the Doc-tor!" _ the Dalek screeches and two other Daleks with clamps instead of suckers grab him by the arms and force him to walk down the corridor.

"No! Bring him back! Don't hurt him!" Rose cries. The Doctor calls back just as he turns the corner.

"I'll be fine. Don't resist them!"

Suddenly, he is gone and I am next to be scanned. I place my hand on the pad and my DNA comes up on the screen. Unfortunately, I hadn't counted on what happened next.

"_Alert, human female has traces of Timelord DNA! She is related to the Doctor! She will be taken and placed in holding cell number six zero seven!"_

I hang my head in defeat and glance sadly at Rose and Jack as I am taken by two more guard Daleks.

"Five" I mutter as we round the corner. On and on through a maze of tunnels until we reach my prison cell. One of the Daleks enters the code and I am shoved inside. I turn instantly and bang against the sliding door but my efforts are useless. I turn again... and almost die of shock and joy.

"Doctor!" I cry, rushing into his open arms. He laughs and hugs me but his cheeks are damp with tears. I pull back and look at him.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask gently. He frowns at me and then places his hands either side of my head and closes his eyes. Too late, I catch on what he is going to do and I feel myself falling, falling into the Doctors arms and falling to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 (Doctor's POV)

**Chapter 13 (Doctor's POV)**

As Sophie falls forward into my arms, I know that she may never forgive me. But I also know that if I don't act now, she could die hating me and although that has happened before, I don't think I could live with myself if it came from her. I gently lay her on the floor and leap into action. I cross over to the camera and throw my jacket over it. I'm on a mission. I've got four minutes to save the world and Sophie. I take out the sonic screwdriver and trace the lines of a panel in the wall. It falls away and behind it is a small black board with green lines running all over it. The number '4' is stamped neatly on its corner.

"Puzzle piece number four. Gotcha!" I say triumphantly. I slip it into my jacket pocket before taking the jacket off the camera and slipping it on. I then start banging against the door.

"OI! DALEKS! OPEN THE DOOR! I NEED YOUR HELP! MY SISTER IS DYING! PLEASE! ARE YOU LISTENING?! OPEN – THE – DOOR!

To my amazement, the door slides open and two Daleks glide in.

"_What do you want?" _one Dalek grates.

"My sister is dying. I need to get her to the Tardis now!" I rush, conscious of the fact I've only got three minutes left.

"_Where is the Tardis?"_ the Dalek asks. I groan in frustration.

"It's on the surface of Alvega" I cry, looking wildly from one Dalek to the other. For a while there is frustrating silence.

"Please! I've only got two minutes left!" I shout.

"_Then your request is denied. Time span is too short. She will die"_ the Dalek states and both of them turn and glide out of the room. I follow them but the door slides shut and I kick out at it. I pace the room. One minute. I sit down next to Sophie and hold her hand in mine.

"I'm sorry Sophie. I can't save you. I'm a failure" I mutter. For some reason, my mind flicks back to our last adventure. How I woke up inside the Tardis because Sophie had summoned it. Motivated by hope and lack of time, I fumble around in my pocket for the Tardis key and grab onto Sophie's hand. I grip the key so tightly that my knuckles turn white and repeat the mantra '_I need you'_ over and over again. Suddenly, I can hear the whooshing of the Tardis and a huge grin bursts onto my face. I open my eyes and I'm met with the wonderful sight of the console room. I look down at Sophie and notice with terror that she's deteriorated. A sheen of sweat has gather across her forehead and her breathing is shallow, her skin whiter than any ghost I had ever encountered. I jump up and run to the cupboard in the corner.

"Hang on Sophie, I can do this!" I mutter through clenched teeth. I find the watch and gently blow on the face, watching as some of my DNA flows into it. I then rush back to Sophie, hitting a lever as I do and waiting impatiently as the small machine lowers at a achingly slow pace. I attach the watch and haul Sophie into my arms. Fifteen seconds. She wakes just as I attach the clamp over her head.

"Now Sophie, listen. You're attached to the machine now. I'm gonna turn it on and everything will be fine. Just hold on" I say. I flip the switch and stand back as suddenly her whole body begins to shake violently. Her teeth are gritted and she's screaming in agony.

"Come on, please work. Please" I whisper, watching through the blurriness of my tears and Sophie screams and screams. Suddenly, she stops and the machine powers down, everything complete. I detach the machine and lay Sophie gently down before manically rushing around the console and preparing for the biggest and probably the maddest rescue mission in history.


	14. Chapter 14 (Rose's POV)

**Chapter 14 (Rose's POV)**

I stand next to Jack, attacking the wall with the pick and using such force that the people of Alvega have moved away from us. Jack's doing the same and between us, we've got so much anger to vent out that we'll be through the bloody wall by morning.

"Where's the Doctor? Why isn't he here yet?" I say through gritted teeth.

"I don't know but Sophie said ten just before she broke down, remember? And now both she and the Doctor are in holding cells." Jack says and suddenly I want to hit him with the pick.

"Thank you Captain Obvious! I want to know why he hasn't come to help us!" I yell.

"Rose, Sophie said 'ten' fifteen minutes ago. If she was in a holding cell, she'd be dead by now. I'm sorry" Jack says. I freeze. He's right. I hang my head in defeat when suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I'm guessing Jack does as well because we both spin around and to our utter disbelief, Jade stands before us grinning like a maniac.

"Jade!" Jack cries before picking her up and spinning around, laughing with joy. He sets her down and I gape at her.

"How can you... You died! We saw you get exterminated!" I cry. Jade nods.

"Yeah and later, I woke up on the surface of the planet all alone. For a moment I couldn't quite believe I was alive but after I had gotten over the shock, I punched in the coordinates for ten feet underground and by sheer luck I ended up just along the tunnel" she rushes. I gape at her for a few more minutes before both me and Jack hug her again.

"So, where's Sophie and the Doctor?" she asks. Jack frowns and just as I'm about to fess up, a strong wind picks up, blowing dust in our faces. The faded outline of the Tardis slowly comes into focus and for the second time in the space of five minutes, I cannot believe my eyes. The door to the Tardis opens and the Doctor is standing there.

"Doctor!" we all cry at once.

"Well don't just stand there, get in!" he calls. We all rush forward and throw ourselves into the Tardis. I scramble to my feet and slam the door just as a squad of Daleks come around the corner. Suddenly, we're all thrown sideways as the Tardis takes off but as the turbulence dies down, I notice the Doctor huddled over a body that could only belong to Sophie. I rush over as do Jack and Jade. The Doctor is sobbing softly, feeling for a pulse.

"Come on Sophie, you can do this. Regenerate! Come on!" the Doctor cries, shaking her shoulders softly. I gently sink to my knees and feel for a pulse. There is nothing. I feel for a heartbeat. Nothing. I open Sophie's left eye and am met with a cold glassy stare. I look up at the Doctor, tears running down my face. Tears running down his face. And Jack's. And Jade's.

"I'm sorry Doctor," I murmur. He shakes his head.

"Don't say it" he says through his tears. I frown and gently close Sophie's eye but as I do, her whole body suddenly lights up just like the Doctor's did when I saw him regenerate. I look up and the Doctor is smiling. When the process stops, the girl on the floor is totally different. Her shoulder length brown hair is now down to her waist and it has gone from brown to dark blue. She is taller and so so different from the girl she was before. But still she lies on the floor of the Tardis, not moving.

Not breathing.

**What will happen next? Find out in my next Dr Who fanfic which I will be writing shortly, depending on how much free time life will let me have **** As always, reviews are most appreciated and I hope you liked it **** ~ Katrina**


End file.
